Fragments
by prettylittlekt
Summary: A collection of moments of Donna and Harvey’s history, accompanied by songs. Some mentioned in the show, some completely my own imagination. Chapter 3 up now.
1. Last Kiss - Taylor Swift

**Hi lovely humans!! (side note : sorry I've been awol for ages) So this story will be a collection of moments from Darvey's storyline, each one will be posted as a one shot and the titles are the names of songs I'd like it if you listened to while you read. Anyway, this first one is dedicated to EMMY because it's her birthday today, and I don't really have words for how great she is and how much I appreciate her, so actions speak louder than words I guess. Happy birthday Daddy Em **

_And I hope the sun shines_

_And it's a beautiful day_

_And something reminds you_

_You wish you had stayed_

_You can plan for a change in weather and time_

_But I never planned on you changing your mind_

He groaned quietly, the soft vibrations from his phone rousing him from his sleep. Opening one eye, he smiled despite his tiredness at the redhead beside him, breathing even and body unconsciously curled against him. Everything in him screamed to go back to sleep, tighten his arm around her and breathe her in, but his gut told him to answer his phone. He reached out with his free hand, pulling his phone towards him and checking his caller ID - Marcus. Reasons why Marcus could be calling him at the ridiculous time of 1:58 ran through his mind, and he untangled himself from Donna and entered the kitchen.

"Marcus, make it quick, I'm..." He glanced towards Donna's bedroom, a small smile gracing his face, "Busy."

"Yeah, can you bail me out?" Harvey heard his brother ask in a flat voice.

"What the fuck did you do, Marcus?" He hissed, brow furrowing.

"There was a fight at the casino. No big deal, bro. Just need you to bust me out."

"You told dad you weren't going to do this anymore." The older brother sighed, exhausted with his sibling's behaviour.

"Which is why I can't ask him. Please, Harv, some shit is going down here and I need you to come get me."

The subtle panic in Marcus' voice jolted Harvey, and he started pulling his clothes on as fast as he could, "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

As he rushed out of Donna's apartment, he felt a surge of guilt and disappointment at leaving her side so soon, consoling himself by deciding he would send her a message when he could. He glanced to the right of him for the final time, smiling again at the silhouette of his partner in crime and the glint of her copper hair.

She awoke a considerable amount of time later, still suitably exhausted from their activities the night before. She scrunched her face slightly as she stretched, rolling over to put her hand upon Harvey's chest, only opening her eyes when her fingertips hit the cold sheets beside her. Her heart clenched uncomfortably as she realised that he'd left, but her muscles relaxed as she saw his dress shirt draped over her chair. Donna padded over to the garment and slipped it on, buttoning it loosely as she decided to attempt to make them breakfast for when he returned. She drifted around her kitchen, humming one of their favourite records as she formed a stack of pancakes, drizzling maple syrup and whipped cream over them as she waited for his arrival.

It was almost two hours later when she resigned herself to the hard truth that he simply wasn't coming back. She'd tried to distract herself, showering, shaving and moisturising before doing an embarrassingly happy dance around her apartment to some record he gave her a while back. The happiness fades as time went on, though, different scenarios running through her head as she tried to make excuses about why he hadn't returned. She wanted to call him, ask where he was and when he was coming back, but she wouldn't allow herself to sink that low. Donna Paulsen never called a guy first. But, then again, she'd never wanted to. Not like this, a desperate tug on her heart telling her to call, to let him ease the consuming doubt and wrap her in the safe blanket of content she had felt such a short time ago. Yet, she didn't. She sat on the floor wearing his clothes, feeling more pathetic than she'd felt since high school for letting herself get so hung up on someone. She couldn't be sure, but she guessed that the tears stopped sometime between throwing the pancakes in the trash and singlehandedly finishing a pint of ice cream. She'd like to say that she was strong enough to have made pancakes since. She'd be lying if she did.

_And I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is that_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

**So... that's chapter 1! Another big happy birthday to the birthday gorl, I hope you liked it! Reviews are greatly appreciated, and if you want to see any specific scenes let me know in the reviews! Chapter 2 will be up ASAP **


	2. Lose My Mind (acoustic) - Dean Lewis

**Hi, me again *waves* so here's chapter 2. HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLUEY! This ones for you, because I adore you and you deserve the best. Hope you like it (even though it's sort of sad)!**

**In answer to the Guest review on last chapter, I will be continuing my storyline and you won't have to live through 8 seasons of angst again, I promise! This and the previous chapter are the only ones I've got planned (so far) to be affiliated with the canon storyline. None of the others are shown in the show! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and favourites and follows and that, they make me so happy. Hope you enjoy this chapter! (I promise it gets happier! Chapter 5 is FUN.)**

**And a big thanks to Jen too, for hyping me up.**

_'Cause I only lose my mind when I ain't got you_

_And how can I win when I'm always bound to lose?_

_When I'm always bound to_

_'Cause I tried to hold on tight to make you mine, but_ _I lost each time_

_And I only lose my mind when I ain't got you_

His hands shook as he dialled her number, mind consumed with fixing what he was so concerned with ruining. He hated that he was so nervous, hated that he let her affect him like that. He consoled himself with the fact that she effected everyone, so he couldn't have resisted her if he tried. An unfamiliar beep sounded and he heard her bubbly voice say, "This is Donna! If you want me to call you back, please say something interesting." He frowned at the voicemail message, all too aware that she'd never not answered his call before.

Attempting to shake off the intrusive thoughts that he'd finally driven her away, he put on an overly bright voice that he knew she'd see through instantly and spoke, "Hey, it's me. I was thinking that maybe we could..." He paused, unsure how to continue before sighing, "Talk? Anyway, let me know if that's interesting enough for you." He finished with an awkward laugh, cringing when he thought about the relentless teasing he'd have to endure once she heard it.

It was hours later when his phone chimed with her signature notification. He smirked despite himself, consumed with relief that she wasn't ignoring him like he'd assumed. The smile was quickly replaced with a frown, though, when he saw her reply.

"Ok."

Just ok? He thought, concerned at the total un-Donnaness of the message. His Donna would give him a time and place because she could never trust his choice in location or his ability to schedule his life. And not only that, his Donna would probably provide him with some kind of gossip that he'd have to pretend to care about. He tried to ignore the voice in his head telling him that maybe she wasn't his Donna anymore.

A brief conversation resulted in plans being made for The Talk. Harvey had capitalised the event in his mind, and attempted to offer an olive branch of sorts when he suggested they meet at her 'comfort cafe'. He never really understood that phrase, but the only time he asked her why she went to that cafe every morning, she responded with that. He was trying to make her comfortable, attempting to create some semblance of normal in a situation that had him feeling anything but.

Harvey arrived at the cafe ten minutes early, and cursed himself. She knew that he was never early, to anything. He had adopted the (possibly unhealthy) mindset that being late showed a lack of control as soon as Jessica told him it, and he supposed it was fitting. He never did have control when it came to her.

She arrived five minutes later, but he wasn't surprised that she was early. She always was a stickler for punctuality. He pretended to ignore her red rimmed eyes as she approached the table, but his heart clenched as he cursed Marcus internally for ruining his shot. He considered continuing, telling her that he wanted to try, that they should screw the rules and make it work because it was them and it would work out because it had to, but then he saw her bite her quivering lip and he couldn't do it. He didn't tell her that he wanted to make it work because he couldn't. He couldn't be what she needed, and he'd screw up because that was what he did, and he couldn't afford to do that. Not with her. So he started to tell her that he was sorry he left, before he was cut off with her harsh voice.

"Get to the point, Harvey. I have things to do."

He stumbled at her words, not used to her being so severe with him. In all the time that they were partners, she had never spoken to him like the enemy. Even when he slept with her friend and never called her again and she called him (more than) a few curse words, she had never been so cold.

The rest of the conversation passed in a tense atmosphere, words of "going back" and "forget it" being spoken in a frenzy, neither letting their guard down for fear of something that they were both too tired to face. He received a smile from her when he let her write her signing bonus, and he tried to make himself believe that it was genuine, but the way that her eyes wouldn't meet his convinced him otherwise, and he briefly wished that she had no power over him. He corrected himself after that, because the hurt he was feeling was better than not having Donna at all. It was later, when his sleeves were rolled up and he had an all-too-full glass of scotch in his hand, that he took solace in the pain. Feeling everything with her was better than feeling nothing without, he told himself.

Across town, she sipped the drink that she had only recently grown accustomed to, chuckling tiredly as she realised that he was probably doing the same. They were paralleled, even at their worst. Even if they were angry and hurt and wanted to cut the other out of themselves, they had an unspoken connection that she wasn't sure how to stop. She didn't know if she wanted to, most days, and she wasn't sure if this meant he was thinking of her like she was thinking of him. She hated herself for hoping that he was.

_And I know that I broke all your rules_

_Oh, now you're looking at me, and I'm looking at you like a fool_

_But, you don't know what it feels like to fall in love with you_

_No, you don't know what it's like when you can't go back_


	3. Look After You - The Fray

**So this one is set when the firm was Pearson Hardman, and i forgot to say that these are in chronological order, so each chapter will keep getting closer to present day, so unless I change my mind then chapter 6 will bring us to present day, and then beyond :) please read and review, it makes me happy :) enjoy!**

_There now, steady love_

_So few come and don't go_

_Will you, won't you_

_Be the one I'll always know_

_When I'm losing my control_

_The city spins around_

_You're the only one who knows_

_You slow it down_

Harvey was in one of his famous closing meetings with a client when his phone rang the first time. He didn't know, of course - he never took his phone into closing meetings with him. It was in his office, and he knew that if it wasn't urgent, Donna would take care of it, and if it was... Well, Donna would take care of that, too.

When it rang again thirty seconds later, he was briefing the contract for his client, knowing that he had practically closed the company already. He was pretty proud of himself for scoring such a big client - not that he ever doubted he would - and was looking forward to rubbing it in Louis' face later that afternoon.

His phone didn't ring again, but when he heard sirens outside of the Pearson Specter Litt building he barely even blinked. It was perfectly common for him to hear sirens around New York City. Granted, they weren't usually as loud or close-sounding, but he was paying more attention to his client signing the papers than the distance of the blaring sounds.

Twenty minutes later, after shaking hands with his newly acquired client, Harvey retired to his office. He frowned a little at the absence of Donna from her usual place at her desk, but chalked it up to a bathroom or coffee break. He picked up his phone from the desk and turned it over, confused by the two missed calls from a number that he didn't recognise. He was about to text Donna's mobile to see where she was when Mike, his associate, strode into office.

"The door was shut for a reason, Mike. So people like you could knock." Harvey quipped, smirking.

"Harvey." Mike said seriously, his eyes sad.

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings?" He spoke, too consumed with his big win to see the concern in his friend's eyes.

"Harvey, Donna's been taken to hospital."

"What?" Harvey froze.

"She fainted outside and hit her head, so someone called an ambulance. They tried to call you but couldn't get through."

"Shit." Harvey repeated, trying to collect his necessary items as fast as possible.

"She's going to be okay, Harvey." Mike said, grabbing his own coat.

"Where are you going?" Harvey asked.

"With you!" He replied.

"No, she won't want to see anyone. Stay and clear both of our schedules for this morning. I'll update you when I know more." Harvey finished, practically running to the elevator and out of the building.

He reached the hospital in record time, and moved to the reception desk. He pushed in front of the long line of people, before saying, "Donna Paulsen - what room?" to the receptionist.

"Hey!" The guy behind him said, angry at Harvey for taking his turn.

"If you're so bothered, sue me. I dare you." Harvey hissed, making the man back off.

He tapped his foot impatiently as the receptionist typed away, not even bothering to say his thanks when he found out the room number. He walked briskly, panic still consuming him at the thought of having to live without Donna, no matter how unlikely it was.

He yanked open the wooden door, letting out a sigh of relief as he saw Donna alive and well in the hospital bed. She looked pale, but she was safe, and he finally let himself relax.

"You're okay!"

"Harvey?" Donna said, looking up from the laptop in her lap, "What are you doing here?"

"You thought I wouldn't come?"

"No, I told them to stop calling you. You have work to do!"

"I don't give a shit about work, Donna. I'd rather you were safe."

Donna rolled her eyes, saying, "I'm fine, Harvey. I'm Donna, I'm practically invincible. And how did you even find out?" She inquired.

He cocked his head, making her sigh.

"Rachel told Mike, who told you. I should've known!"

"I would've found out anyway, Donna. I would have come sooner but I was..."

"In the closing meeting. I know, Harvey. And in ten minutes you have a meeting with Sean Cahill, that you could make if you left right around... now."

"Nope. Mike has cleared both of our schedules, so I'm staying with you." He smirked.

Donna opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by the door of her room opening.

A man entered the room and Harvey stood in front of Donna's bed protectively, only relaxing his stance when the man introduced himself as Donna's doctor.

"So, Miss Paulsen, we've had a look at your blood tests and determined that there is nothing wrong. It seems that it was just a common faint, but it shouldn't be an ongoing problem for you as it was a one-time occurrence. Just keep a balanced diet and do regular exercise, and don't overwork yourself - stress and tiredness can be huge triggers for this kind of thing." The doctor finished, motioning to her laptop.

The pair thanked the doctor and as soon as the door had closed, Harvey moved one of his hands from the edge of Donna's bed to rub his forehead, sighing.

"Why didn't you tell me that I was overworking you? Your health is more important to me than my work Donna, I thought you knew that."

She reached out and intertwined her hand with Harvey's, saying quietly, "I know, Harvey. You didn't do anything wrong, I promise."

He squeezed her hand, before releasing it and standing.

"Let's go and get you out of here." He smiled.

After signing the discharge papers and the battle that ended with Harvey paying Donna's hospital bill (much to her annoyance), Harvey and Donna were on their way out. He offered her his arm immediately, and she took it, knowing that it was more for his comfort than her safety. He was escorting her out of the building when he suddenly stopped and pulled her in to a more secluded area. "Wha-" She started, before his arms pulled her into him tightly, grasping onto her.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." He spoke, and she tried her hardest not to cry when she heard the crack in his voice, and she briefly thought about the fact that she couldn't remember the last time he hugged her.

"I won't." She promised, and she'd like to say that his words didn't affect her, that she didn't let his tone and actions get her hopes up again like she'd promised herself they wouldn't all those years ago. She told herself they didn't affect her, and promised herself that she went home at 5pm sharp because she wanted to, not to ease his worry. She lied.

_It's always have and never hold_

_You've begun to feel like home_

_What's mine is yours to leave or take_

_What's mine is yours to make your own_

_Oh, be my baby_

_Oh, I'll look after you_


End file.
